


Transition

by makingitwork



Series: Draco/Harry [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: End of the war, GoodDraco, M/M, Pre-Slash, Well - Freeform, You get this series by now guys, he's becoming good, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Draco gives his life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transition

"The boy who lived," Voldemort sneered, standing amidst the rubble and ash, the crowd sorted into two, Death Eaters on one side, Hogwarts students, friends, family, on the other. "Prepare to die." He lifted his wand, and Harry hissed, shoulder dislocated, muck all over his face, blood smearing and staining his close, and he lifted his own wand in parallel. The both whispered spells, and met in a clash, but in Harry's weakened state he didn't see Mr Zambini step across the foreground, behind Harry, taking out his wand. Harry didn't see the double, completely unfair attack about to happen.

But Draco did.

He moved, relying completely on instincts, something he had never done before. Draco was a calculating person, he stepped back and he thought about everything before acting. But now, he ran on shaky weakened legs, up onto the podium, away from the Weasley's, and shoved Harry out of the way, so the brunette's spell was cancelled, and Draco was hit with two. Voldemort's and Zambini's, and there was a crippling cry of agony that stunned both sides into silence, and Draco fell. Voldemort recovered fastest, and Mr Zambini broke down in tears, but Harry was ready, and he was firing with an _Expelliarmus!_ And the blue force of good rumbled out of his wand like the lightening of the gods, and struck Voldemort right in his shallow, biologically functional only heart, and he crumbled, with a desperate glance at the sky, into a thousand black flakes, which lifted ceaselessly into the air.

And the crowds cheered.

But Harry was sprinting across the podium, breathing harshly, turning Draco over, tears in his eyes, "No more sacrifice," he whispered blindly, "No more sacrifice," went the mantra, but Draco was dead. Ron and Hermione were beside him suddenly, as Harry stared down at the blond, who finally, _finally_ looked at peace. Blond hair was matted with grit and dirt, clothes torn and withered, eyes closed, mouth softened, and he suddenly looked years younger, all the tensions of age had gone. "He...he saved my life." Harry whispered, and Hermione made a muffled sound

" _Oh Harry..."_ she whispered.

Ron tugged his two best friends up "He was good, in the end. He was good."

"No," he whispered, pulling away from them "There must be something we can do!" His face was tormented with anguish, and Hermione looked thoughtful through her tears. He noticed, of course, and stared at her pleadingly. She nodded, somewhat reluctantly.

...

...

...

"I knew a boy once, who made all the wrong choices," Dumbledore said softly, and Draco gave a small stuttered gasp, looking around, suddenly freezing, and he hugged himself. There was no war here, only a vast echoing silence, in this completely white place.

"I'm dead?" He asked in a small voice, and Dumbledore smiled softly, saying nothing. "What about Potter? Is he- did he-"

"You saved his life, Mr Malfoy."

"Oh." He said, stumped, gifting a soft 'oof' as he sat down upon a marble bench "The war is over?"

"The war is over."

"That's..." he smiled a little, beautiful and charming and genuine "That's good."

"Very."

"You don't seem...very happy?"

"That's because Harry is going out of his way to bring you back to life, Draco, and I'm sure you know that it is quite impossible. And quite dangerous." He set down beside Draco, silken robes grazing Draco's elbow. "That raven-haired wizard down there has had his life saved by people his entire life, people who sacrifice themselves for him, and each one has touched him in some way. Grazed at his soul. But none, Draco, none as much as you. I saw what you did today. I saw you save him. And it was once of the most noble things I have ever seen."

Draco shifted uncomfortably, unused to being spoken to this way. "Can't you just tell him not to bother? That I'm dead?"

"But you're not dead," Dumbledore whispered "You are in a transition. Between life and death. For you were struck by two spells at once, Draco, and as you lay dying, one of the wizards who cast the spell on you crumbled away. It has been said, long ago in legends, that the last spell a wizard performs before they pass, will magically become undone, no matter how pure or how dark the intention."

Draco perked "So I could come back to l-"

"It's rare, Mr Malfoy. Harry's heart but want you back wholly, he must understand you in a way you may not even understand yourself. If he does manage it, it will be painful, you will ache, and for the first few hours, utterly dependent on him. A trust, Draco. Do you trust Harry?"

He felt it ironic to answer with "With my life, Sir."

Albus smiled.

...

...

...

As soon as he was returned to himself, Harry went straight to Malfoy manor. Completely empty, deserted, but still dark, Harry ragged the child-minded Draco upstairs, and set about fixing him up. He was methodically in his movements, as he lowered Draco into the stainless white bath. Hands moving based on something primal and instinctive. He washed Draco carefully, unsure if this was a normal thing for an 18 year old to be doing, but then- when had he ever been the normal 18 year old? The water went murky with blood, and Draco was half-murmuring, eyes half-lidded, as Harry bathed him, healing all of his wounds. The dark mark stood out stark on Draco's forearm, but Harry didn't see it as he washed Draco's completely bare form, healing all the wounds till his skin was clear and smooth, his wet hair glistened, and Harry dried him with a flick of his wand, before laying him on the bed, it was obviously Draco's bedroom, if the Slytherin designs on the wall, the expensive broomsticks and number of combs was anything to go by- but it was the wardrobe that did it for Harry. Rows of black turtlenecks, black blazers, black trousers, silk robs, expensive embroidery and a few crisp white shirts. His Hogwarts school tie was folded carefully in the corner, along with his wand. Well, it seemed as though his family had preserved him well.

He came back, dressing Draco in a deep blue nightshirt and deep blue trousers which he presumed where pyjamas, but everything was so expensive looking, he might have been wrong.

"Idon'twanna..." Draco slurred a little, not quite understanding where or who he was. Child-like. Harry embraced him carefully, manoeuvring himself on the bed.

"Shhh," Harry whispered, rubbing his arms "It's okay," he pulled the green covers up, lulling Draco to sleep.

...

...

...

"Nice to see you up, Potter." Draco rolled his eyes, and Harry blinked wearily, sitting up, to see Draco in a black turtle neck and ironed black trousers, white blond hair flickering hotly into silver eyes. He twirled his wand in his fingertips gracefully "How are you feeling?"

"I feel..." he smiled genuinely "Like a huge weight is off my shoulders. He's dead, Draco!"

Draco nodded, "I'm aware."

"And you..." Harry stumbled out of the bed "You got killed to save me."

"Dumbledore kind of mentioned the semantics-"

"You _sacrificed yourself._ God, Draco, we've been wrong about you this whole time-"

"Potter." Draco snapped, eyes shut tight "I'm sure you have somewhere better to be than hanging around with me. Right? Go, meet the other war heroes and rejoice. Word in the Daily Prophet is that they're hosting a big party in your honour, and then a group of volunteers is going to undo the damage to the school." He cleared his throat "Besides, I need to find my parents. And Blaise. I need to make sure they're okay-"

"They're all in Askaban, Draco," Harry said gently "Not your parents- but everyone else. Everyone on his side- I mean," he stumbled a little "Your parents were pardoned because of what you did-"

"What _I_ did?" Draco blinks "What the hell did I do?"

"You saved me. If you hadn't, I wouldn't have killed him. Draco, you and me, we were the last two people on that Podium, we finished the war. You're a hero too-"

Draco scoffed, shaking his head "Get out of my house, Potter."

"Draco, you can't expect me to buy that pretentious crap anymore. I've seen you beaten and bruised, _you risked your life to save me._ You can't go back to being the way we were in school. Like it or not," Harry smiled "We're friends now."

Draco shot him an unimpressed look, that may have looked more fondly exasperated than genuinely irritated. "What do you want from me?"

"Come to the party with me."

"Define 'with'."

"I'm going to say as friends, because you I might scare you off."

Draco snorted delicately "You? Potter please, you couldn't scare off a fly."

**Author's Note:**

> I love it when you comment  
> :)  
> x


End file.
